Recuerda respirar
by E.Y.79
Summary: — One-shot — Au — SuperCorp — Un día que Kara agradeció que solo haya ido a mejor. ¿Quieres saber más? Pasa.


Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones:

Uno, este one-shot es un _**AU**_.

Dos, esta historia sera corta.

Tres, la imagen utilizada esta levemente editada pero no quita el hecho de que no es mía; así que **crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**

Y cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

_**Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas y comparto algunas.**_

* * *

**Titulo : Recuerda respirar.**

_No siempre hay días malos; claro que tras la calma suele aproximarse una tormenta, pero hay que aprovechar la paz en el aire._

Eso es lo que pensó Kara mientras ponía su música a volumen razonable y sacaba sus libros del estante. Muchos de ellos con polvo por atrás, ya que solía pasar el plumero muy por encima. Miro hacia su ventanal y aprecio de nuevo la ciudad iluminada por el mismo sol que la llenaba de energía.

Esa mañana Alex le dio el día y sumado al hecho de que tampoco iría a CatCo no dudó en esbozar una sonrisa. Decidió hacer con calma y lo que normalmente haría cualquiera en esta ciudad que lleva años sin descanso real alguno. Mientras dejo su ropa lavando, salió a comprarse un par de cafés y una caja de donuts para ella sola. Al regresar, reviso cuánto tiempo faltaba para tener su ropa lista, miro su reloj y con una sonrisa subió a su departamento a comer, mientras miraba un poco de televisión. Casi acabando su caja de 25, hizo una pausa para ir por su ropa a la lavandería del edificio; hizo trampa y con su velocidad doblo su ropa, para guardarla. Decidió guardar las 5 donas que quedaba... Volvamos al momento donde la kryptoniana admira el montón de libros. Tomo el plumero y sacudió los libros, al punto de abrir la ventana, ya que recordó limpiar el librero y aprovecho a barrer abajo, para algo debía usar sus poderes este día. Cuando acabará tendría que usar la aspiradora, pensó yendo a su cocina para tomar una copa y servirse un poco de su vino favorito. Tras un sorbo volvió y se dispuso a ordenar sus libros de forma diferente, tal vez de colores o por el alfabeto, en vez de autor.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que su puerta era tocada de forma ciertamente peculiar. Bajo el volumen, y camino a la puerta, sonrió como solo podía sonreírse a la Luthor que tenía su corazón.

—Lena, que milagro.—Saludo Kara, que abrazo con delicadeza a su amiga.

—Bueno, no lo seria tanto si hubieras leído el mensaje que te escribí, ya que no atendiste mi llamada.—Dijo con cierto tono bromista a la rubia.

—Perdona, lo tengo apagado, quería disfrutar el día.—Explico algo apenada y ayudando a la pelinegra quitarse el abrigo.

—Oh, entonces me iré...—Intento decir.

—Nada de eso, tú compañía siempre me es grata,—dijo con una sonrisa, antes de pasar a poner en el perchero el abrigo y la bolsa, Lena agradeció eso ya que por un segundo sintió caliente sus mejillas— toma asiento, hablemos mientras acomodo esto.—Pidió mientras ella se desviaba a su cocina.

—Puedo ayudarte.—Dijo Lena emocionada de alguna forma.

—Eres mi invitada, Lena.—Dijo Kara que sacaba uno de sus vasos que era para Lena.

— Y también soy tú amiga, y quiero ayudarte.—Dijo Lena tomando asiento en la alfombra.

—Okey, pero entonces gustas un compañero.—Sugirió sacando un par de botellas.

—Sabes lo que me gusta.—Dijo antes de guiñar la pelinegra, que revisa algunos de los títulos.

—Enseguida.—Dijo para acercarse con el vaso y la botella de whisky que sabia le gustaba a Lena.

—¿Cómo los ordenaras?—Pregunto bajando los libros y ponerlos con los demás.

—Por orden alfabético.—Respondió tras acabar de servir el vaso del elixir.

—Pensabas hacer esto sola, son mucho libros.—Dijo Lena algo sorprendida, pero una parte de ella no quería arruinar el momento con preguntas.

—Bueno mi instinto me decía que alguien hermosa pasaría por mi puerta y me ayudaría.—Dijo Kara con el mismo tono coqueto de la mujer frente a ella, mientras tomaba asiento.

—Esta Kara Danvers me agrada, segura y relajada. ¿Cuantas copas llevas?—Pregunto mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Es la primera.—Respondió alzando su copa.

—¿Y cómo haremos ésto?—Pregunto Lena de nuevo, tras chocar su vaso con la copa.

—Primero dividirlos por nombres, y de ahí cada una agarra una sección para ordenarlas de a-z dentro de esos títulos.—Explico mientras tomaba algunos títulos.

—Un par tienen números—Dijo Lena tras un trago y viendo la portada del libro que había agarrado.

—Eso apártalos.—Dijo Kara que no lo pensó mucho.— Y estos, son un par de álbumes y un par de libretas con textos que tienen que quedar abajo.—Agrego al ver un par de libro mas anchos y las libreta, que paso a poner detrás de ella.

—Uh, yo quiero ver estos...—Confeso Lena que casi lograba agarrar una de las libretas.

—Lo harás, pero hasta que acabemos.—Indico la super.

—Como diga jefa.—Bromeo Lena, que paso a tomar un poco mas de su bebida favorita y hacer lo ordenado.

Ambas soltaron a reír, y empezaron a trabajar. En algunos momentos hablaban de temas sin importancia y beber, pero sin perder la concentración. En algunos momentos Kara miraba de reojo a Lena; ya que con esa mirada de concentración, haciéndola soñar besando a la pelinegra que solo sonreía al pensar que sus mirada se encontraban por accidente ya que su amiga sonreía y volvía la vista a las portadas. Y pese a parecer la peor forma de pasar su día libre, no podía serlo si Kara estaba a su lado. Se sorprendía de algunos títulos, otros más le aseguraban a su corazón que esa ojiazul era la indicada para estar a su lado en la eternidad. Qué cosas seguro su 5to vaso de whisky ya le estaba afectando, _¿Por qué ella y Kara no sucedería en ningún universo posible? Claro, si existieran. Pero algún día su corazón hablaría._ Lo mejor por ahora sería estar ahí como una amiga; ya no perder estar a su lado sería una tortura. Así apoyarla cuando el próximo hombre aparezca en su vida.

—¿Todo bien?—Pregunto Kara algo preocupada, pues de repente Lena había dejado de hablar, y aunque los silencios entre ellas no eran incomodas, el suspiro de la ojiverde denotaba tristeza.

—Si, porque la pregunta.—Respondió Lena enseguida.

—Has suspirado.—Explico Kara.

—Nada pensaba en que si yo hiciera esto me llevaría una década, pues mi biblioteca es el triple de grande.—Mintió mientras por dentro imaginaba como golpeaba su frente con un muro.

—Bueno, si llegas a considerarlo llámame, y yo te ayudaré.—Dijo Kara segura de que le mentía, pero esperaría a que Lena quisiera contarle lo que la ponía así.—Y Alex seguro, viene si se lo pido.

—Ella se aburriría.—Dijo segura al saber que la pelirroja era mas de películas.

—Lo más probable, pero me debe un par de favores.—Dijo sonriendo.

—No sería mejor gastarlos en algo más importante.—Comento Lena que sabia que los favores eran útiles, pero hay que saber cuando pedirlos.

—Tu eres importante. Lo vales.—Dijo alzando su copa.

—Yo...—No pude seguir pues sintió el ardor en sus mejillas, y esbozar una sonrisa.

—Estas bien, te has puesto roja,—dijo preocupada y acercando su mano a la frente de Lena que aun no reaccionaba— iré por agua, deja un rato el whisky.—Pidió mientras se levantaba y caminaba con rapidez a su cocina.— Te parece pasarte de este lado, aquí hay sombra.—Indico al entregar la botella que habia tomado del refrigerador.

—No, ya estoy mejor.—Dijo Lena al reaccionar y sintiéndose mal al preocupar a su _amiga_.

—Te has exigido esta semana de más, ¿Verdad?—Pregunto Kara algo molesta.

—Ya estoy mejor.—Se limito a decir, y paso a tomar el agua.

—Eso esperó. Mira la hora, tomemos un descanso.—Dijo Kara que odiaba al tiempo que avanzaba rápido cuando elle y Lena estaba juntas.

—No es necesario...—Intento decir pero su estomago sonó.

—Yo tengo hambre, anda... ¿Qué pedimos?—Pregunto Kara prendiendo su celular.

—Y si mejor preparamos algo.—Sugirió Lena que se levanto de la alfombra y se acerco en donde estaba su rubia favorita.

—Lena, si cocino yo seguro te da algo en el estómago.—Dijo nerviosa Kara, bromeando con una verdad.— Además de que llamaré a los bomberos.—Comento recordando que alguna vez haciendo un postre el aparatito se activo y tuvo que esperar llegaran.

—Bueno, estoy segura que sabes limpiar la verdura y cortar, yo me encargo de lo demás.—Dijo Lena decidida a tomar su bolsa y abrigo.

—No, eso sería un abusó.—Chillo sorprendida Kara.

—No, porque yo seré quién como más.—Bromeo antes de guiñar.

—Estoy segura de que no.—Dijo entre risas Kara.

—Es posible, pero sería divertido y bueno para este día.—Dijo Lena con insistencia de salir.

—No le puedo decir que no, señorita Luthor.—Dijo Kara con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cuál sera el menú?—Pregunto Lena abriendo la puerta.

—Lasaña.—Grito con emoción la super que no podía sentirse mas feliz ese día.

—Entonces tu me dirás que falta.—Dijo Lena que secundo la sonrisa de la ojiazul.

—Hare lista rápida, y nos vamos de compras.—Dijo abriendo su refrigerador.— Igual debo comprarte uno nuevo.—Recordo al ver la botella de wishky a nada de acabarse.

—Lo comprara yo, ya que es algo caro.—Dijo Lena, mientras mandaba un mensaje a su chofer.

—No, ese es de parte de la casa, y mi forma de decirte que eres más que bienvenida.—Dijo Kara algo sonrojada, mientras apuntaba.

—Gracias.—Dijo Lena que estaba concentrada en evitar saliera la lagrima que se había formado en uno de sus ojos.

—Entonces vayamos.—Dijo Kara mientras tomaba sus cosas.

**...**

—Que rico huele.—Canturreo la rubia que terminaba de acomodar las fotos del estante.

—Bueno, mi fuerte son dirigir una empresa con mente fría y corazón duro;—dijo con su mirada— más en mis tiempos libres cocinar. Pero es un secreto.—Bromeo mientras dejaba en la mesa para que se enfriara un poco.

—Oh, yo lo guardo.—Dijo Kara que no pudo evitar que su voz denotara tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?—Pregunto Lena que se acerco para tomar el rostro de su Kara entre sus manos.

—Que tú siempre eres honesta conmigo, pero yo te he ocultado Len...—El miedo la invadio y bajo la mirada, pues si la cosa terminaba mal entre ella y Lena se odiaría...

—¿Hablas de que eres cierta super de traje rojo, azul y una S en el pecho?—Pregunto Lena con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo... Si.—_Decir algo más sobraría, ¿cierto?_. Pero lo siguiente que dijo la ojiverde gano la atención de Kara que parecía un cachorrito confundido.

—Lo supe hace un tiempo, me enoje cierto, pero tú seguías estando para mí, y salvando me, recalcando siempre que confías en mí. Y asumí que cuando estuvieras lista lo harías.—Dijo mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la mujer que no salia de sorpresa, aquellas expresiones seguían generando un calor en el corazón de Lena.

—Vaya, me has resumido y quitado las palabras.—Es lo unico que pudo decir Kara.

—Lo se, he aprendido algunas cosas al convivir con la mejor reportera del mundo.—Dijo Lena decidiendo aparatarse antes de que su corazón tomara el control.

—No exageres.—Dijo la mujer roja.

—Bueno los libros estás en su lugar, y está sala a quedado limpia, hora de comer.—Dijo Lena para sacar del trance a la rubia y llevando las cosas a la mesa.

—Hay otra cosa.—Dijo Kara tomando los platos y cubiertos en la mano.

—Así, que cosa puedes ocultar a la mujer más lista del mundo, mejor que una identidad con lentes.—Dijo Lena petrificada al ver rápido había llegado a su lado. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ver a Kara Danvers con poderes.

—Me gustas...—Susurro con miedo y nervios a flor de piel.

—Y yo, a ti.—Confeso Lena tras besar unos segundos de gloria a la mujer que ahora podría entregar su corazón.

—¿Eh?—Se limito a decir cuando reacciono notando que la ojiverde tomaba asiento, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—Ahora a comer.—Indico para que la otra se acercara con las cosas que faltaba.— Me sirves un poco de mi elixir.—Pidio al recordar que habain traido uno nueva, ante tanta convicción de Kara por pagarlo ella.

—Si.—Respondió yendo a por la botella y dos vasos.

—Quita esa cara de tonta y sonríe, que me encanta tu perfecta sonrisa.—Dijo Lena aceptando el vaso.

—Y a mi tus ojos.—Dijo Kara por inercia.

—Gracias. Imagino que tú quieres una porción grande.—Dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa y pasar a tomar lo que necesitaba para cortar esa gran lasaña.

—Si, pero es porque mi cuerpo suele quemar energía todo el tiempo.—Explico Kara con cierto alivio al poder conversar con Lena de todo como deseaba hace mucho.

—No me importa, me gusta verte disfrutar tu comida.—Dijo sirviendo con cuidado en el plato lo que había agarrado para Kara.— Aunque, cuando descubrí que eras Supergirl y encontré en unas cajas viejas el diario de investigación de Lex sobre Superman mi cerebro hizo sentido de adónde va todo lo que comes.—Agrego divertida Lena de que sentía que ya no había nada para que ella y Kara les impidiera ser algo.

—Eres increíble, cásate conmigo...—Dijo Kara que hasta ahora solo miraba el rostro de Lena, por eso noto el cambio a una de alegría, miedo y nerviosismo. Fue cuando recordó lo que había pensado.— Rao, dije eso en vos alta.—Se dijo a si apenada y evitando mirar a Lena.

—Lo hiciste.—Confirmo Lena cuando proceso que no era la única avergonzada.—Pero me gustaría gozarte como mi novia un tiempo antes de pensar en aceptar un anillo.—Dijo tomando su mano y sonriendole con honestidad. Porque con ella no pensaba ocultar como le hacia sentir.

—Me parece lógico.—Dijo al fin tomando un poco de aire para terminar de controlarse.

—Pero me cobrare este comentario en el postre.—Dijo Lena volviendo su mano a su tenedor para comer.

—Pues no tengo más que cinco donas en mi refri... Oh.—Sólita guardo silencio y paso a comer sin poder quitarse lo rojo de las mejillas, y es que la mirada de Lena hablaba cuando quería.

_**Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. Que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

**_Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
